percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 6
Chapter 6 Theresa P.O.V Christopher held me in his arms. He didn't have any lessons today, so he spent all the time with me. Silena really loved babysitting Willow, so she insisted on babysitting her everyday, not that we actually mind. I was very aware that Christopher was so much different than Atticus. Chris was slender, and kinda short. I could put my arms around him fully, unlike Atticus who was muscular. I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking of Atticus now. Between Christopher's new job and Willow, my alone time with him was very limited. Sure Atticus kept me company when Christopher was teaching. I mean we just 'click', he understands me and I could talk to him about art, unlike Christopher, who doesn't really understand it. But I loved Christopher, not Atticus. "So your birthday coming up huh?" I said to him. "Yup. What about it?" He weaved his hand through the black streaks in my hair. "You got me a present?" "Maybe." I replied. "But you have to do something for me first." "What's that?" "You have to kiss me." He gave me cocky grin. "That I can do." I bent down and kissed him. His kiss was gentle and made me feel like melting. He pulled away. "I love you, you know that?" His voice full of sincerity. "I do." I couldn't help but wonder if he knew that I was meeting Atticus when I was not with him. Which lead to a question in my mind, why was I thinking so much about Atticus? The realisation made me tense, was I falling for him? Christopher felt me tense, and pulled me into his arms tighter. "What's wrong Tess?" "Nothing." I lied. I couldn't be, I was not in love with Atticus. Even if I was, I loved Chris more. "Hey you guys there?" Came a female voice outside the tent. I moved out of his arms. Christopher stood and replied to the voice. "Yeah we're in here." The figure that appeared into the tent was obviously female with a petite and small figure. Her brown hair was cut short, it only went past her ears, and her green eyes looked at us suspiciously. "Am I ruining something?" Silena asked. "Not really." I replied. "Anyway, just saying I can't babysit Willow today. I got a class today. Sorry." "It's okay." Christopher replied. "Now where's that little Angel?" On cue, Willow appeared and ran towards Christopher. He bent down and picked her up. "Hello Christopher." "Hey Willow." He held her tight. "Has Silena been taking good care of you?" "Yup." I couldn't help but smile. Christopher had developed a father/big brother relationship with Willow. He loved her and Willow did as well. "Hey Theresa. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Silena's voice surprised me. It was serious. "Okay." I let her lead me out of the tent. We walked seemingly without a destination. "I know about you and Atticus." She finally said. I froze. "How did you know?" "I saw you with him." Silena crossed her arms and looked at me. It seemed almost Alien to she her with short hair. "I promise you Silena there's nothing between us." "There better not." Her tone was serious again, but she sighed and spoke again, now her tone was more disappointed. "Whatever happens Theresa, don't you dare hurt him. I don't think he can take that. It took him three years to get over Dellilah, even after that time he still was reluctant about his feelings for you." "I know." I couldn't help but feel jealous. I was sure if Dellilah was still alive, they would still be together, and probably get married. I just felt like is was stupid to share his love with a dead girl. "Theresa. I swear to Zeus that if you hurt him, Christopher won't hurt you but I will. I promise you that." She walked away letting that threat hang in the air. I stood there frozen. Remembering Silena's word, and watching her walking away. "Is there trouble Theresa?" I jumped, I turned around to see Atticus. Some part of my brain told me to run away to stay away from him, but my body stayed where it was. My body stayed where it was when Atticus put an arm around my shoulders. "Would you allow me to comfort you?" He said. I didn't reply him. Undeterred he led me away from the tent, away from Christopher. At that time something about me changed, I didn't want to stay away from Atticus. Now matter how much that little voice in my head was screaming telling me to stay away. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness_Behind_The_Light-Chapter7|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 09:25, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page